Elastic composites are commonly incorporated into products (e.g., diapers, training pants, garments, etc.) to improve their ability to better fit the contours of the body. For example, the elastic composite may be formed from an elastic film and one or more nonwoven web materials. The nonwoven web material may be joined to the elastic film while the film is in a stretched condition so that the nonwoven web material can gather between the locations where it is bonded to the film when it is relaxed. The resulting elastic composite is stretchable to the extent that the nonwoven web material gathered between the bond locations allows the elastic film to elongate. Examples of stretch bonded composites are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,415 to Vander Wielen et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,775 to Wright. Unfortunately, however, the stretchable nature of the composites may cause problems during the manufacturing process of the ultimate products. For example, the force required to unwind the rolled composites may at least partially extend the elastic composite while the elastic article is in tension. This partial extension of the stretchable composite can make it difficult to properly measure and position the desired quantity of the elastic article in the final product.
As such, a need remains for elastic materials that have less than the final desired stretch during the process of cutting and placing the material in a final product, but which achieve the desired level of stretch after having been placed in the final product.